


One To Go

by AFWebster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFWebster/pseuds/AFWebster
Summary: Adrien comes in to pick up his "to go" order while Marinette is busy with another customer. Tom and Sabine are happy to help him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	One To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165606) by [PrincessKitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitty1/pseuds/PrincessKitty1). 



"Madame Cheng, may I have that one, to go, please?"

"That's a rather unique choice, Adrien," Sabine warned with a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you sure you can...?"

"I know what I'm getting myself in for."

Tom stepped out of the kitchen and boomed, "On the house!" In a single motion, he scooped up the chosen sweet and reached carefully across the counter to put Adrien's selection in his arms.

"Thank you," Adrien replied, carrying off his treasure.

Marinette's voice, though muffled by his chest, was still clear. "I hate you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Chapter 5 of Lucky Us when Adrien lights up upon seeing Marinette when he arrives at the bakery. I went in a totally different direction and had to replace Manon with Tom & Sabine, but that's where the nugget of the idea originated.
> 
> I guess this scene *could* occur in the same universe, much later, but it need not be. It's generic enough to occur in almost any post-canon or non-canon Adrinette scenarios.


End file.
